The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a multiple contact connector, and, more particularly, to a multiple contact connector that is small and that is able to suppress a reduction in the impedance value at the time of high-speed transmission.
When transmitting data via signal lines, the value of the impedance at the connecting portion of a connector, that connects between a signal line and a device has an effect on the transmission speed. In particular, if the impedance of the connecting portion on the signal receiving side does not match that of the device side when performing high-speed transmissions, then the high-frequency component of the transmitted signal will be reflected, potentially rendering increases in transmission speed impossible.
On the other hand, for a variety of reasons, such as increasing the quantity of data transmitted simultaneously, there are cases where multiple signal lines are connected in parallel. In such cases, a connector of a type wherein a large number of signal lines are connected all at once is used. In such a connector, a large number of contacts electrically independent of each other are arrayed in a housing fabricated from an insulating material, and connected together with a mate housing, to connect a large number of contacts simultaneously. In the Present Disclosure below, a connector of this type shall be termed a “multiple contact connector.”
In Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-332231, the content of which is incorporated herein in its entirety, there is a description of a multiple contact connector having a ground contact and a low-speed transmission signal contact that are pressed into a housing. In a press fitting portion of the contact, a part is provided that protrudes symmetrically on both sides of a metal terminal, where the contact is secured within the housing through the protruding parts pressing against the inner surface of a contact receptacle portion of the housing (see FIGS. 15-6).